SNAPS!
by RuAlf
Summary: On one morning, the camera snaps...


Title: SNAP!

Genre: Humor

Summary: When the camera snaps…

_Yeah…yeah, I love these two! Love them so much, I decided to make yet another story about them…not 'that' kinda relationship…done when my physics teacher made me drowsy with all of the equation he wrote on the board_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TWEWY, love to own Joshua's cellphone, though!

_TheWorldEndsWithYou_TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou  
><em>_

One beautiful morning plus a scream of anger equals one mischievous smile from the Composer of Shibuya and one orangette staring at the said composer with irritated look on his face.

"How the HECK could you go inside my ROOM?" screamed the teen. He shivered as the wind stroked his barely covered body from the opened window of his room. His eyes rolled, scanning the whole room for ANYthing to throw at the unwelcome guest face or ANYthing to at least…wear…

His unwelcome guest merely smirked, "Why, Neku, something's wrong with your head?" he chuckled, "…forget that I AM the Composer? I could do anything, silly!" an arrogant smile appeared on his face. Neku squinted his eyes, "F*ck, Josh, I don't give any damn care!" he trembled, "…it's fricking cold here! Just get your fucking ass out from my room!"

"Hee hee Neku…you'll catch a cold if you stay like that!" the Composer chuckled. His 'voice' that has haunted Neku since when he couldn't remember echoed in his room, causing the orange-head to gritted his teeth, holding his explosive rage. "I'm gonna get you…for this…" he hissed. Joshua sat down on the bed, crossing his legs, "You really treat your guest rudely, Neku…" he patted the dark-colored blanket on the bed.

"At least my other guests act normal…" mumbled Neku, "…not like a smug bastard like you…" He somehow found his way to the cabinet across his bathroom without the Composer looking at him interestingly and whispered a thank god…to himself. "I'll take that as a compliment, dear…" Joshua gets up, deciding to take a quick look around his partner's room.

A pile of artbooks near the cabinet where Neku has busied himself to open while holding his towel from slipping, a small desk lies between the cabinet and the bed. Scrapbooks and school projects scattered on the floor disorganized. Weird, that the art-lover teen didn't do any graffiti or doodles on his room's wall remembering that Neku loves CAT.

"Dear, isn't your room to small?" words slipped, hands up quizzically asking.

Neku stopped rummaging his cabinet, hand still holding the tip of his towel while his lips formed a sly smirk, "…It's better than living in a SEWER, I guess…"

If Neku couldn't hold it he would added, _"On YOUR FACE, JERK!"_

Joshua twitched his eyes at those word, he looked at his precious proxy once before pulling out his phone and said, "Smile, Neku!"

*SNAP*

Silence…

"DAMN it, Josh! Erase THAT, I haven't put on my…" Neku shrieked as he fell shamefully on the floor. He flustered, realized his towel nearly slipped off, pulled it up and tied a firm knots. Blushing from the nearly-make-him-die-of-embarassment incident, he sat on the floor, hands clutching his knee, red-face looking down the floor. If only Joshua wasn't too shocked by 'What the hell? Neku could pose like a kitty?' he seriously will snap one photo.

Anger and embarrassment exploded on the flustered teen mind, he jumped toward the composer, forcing him to kiss the floor with a cry in which you guys could probably guess is like a girl with falsetto voice…(imagine a high-pitched 16 year old girl's voice )

"Erase that piece of shit!" a furious, no a MAD look on the boy's face.

Joshua rolled over and stared at Neku, his phone moved in front of him

*SNAP*

"Another priceless face of yours…"

Burst out in rage, the orangette shouted at the top of his lungs (never heard him shout with high-voice, before….) looking at the ash-blond teen with more than insane look…if looks could kill, Joshua might have suffocates from such stare…

"Son of a b**ch!" he shoved the composer back to the floor. Kneeling beside him, he scowled the pale teen chin up, making sure he'll hear all the words he's going to spi-

"Neku, its still mor-"

Two pairs of eyes met with one pair. Neku's mother, now standing in front of the door, not expecting the sight of…

"…ning…"

Silence….

"Neku? I think I heard a gir…" his mother stuttered, "…whatever…" she sighed. "…Okay boys…" she closed the door, "…pretend I didn't see anything!"

It took 2 minutes for Neku to realize what has made his mother acts like that…

*SNAP*

"Neh-kku…you sure have lots of priceless face!"

"Shut up, prick…"

_TheWorldEndsWithYou_TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou__TheWorldEndsWithYou__

If you are HIS mother, what would you do?

"**Good job, Neku!" *takes out video cam* "…continue boys, I'm not he~ere!" *Tried so hard to prevent drooling***

***Blushing* "Sorry…I didn't know…"**

***Kicks Joshua's ass* "Get your fucking ass away from my son!"(Now you know where Neku's learn those grammars)**

"**Blah Blah Blah…" *Talked about sex education***

***Unconscious***

**Soo, which one are you? ^w^**

Story not so good…my friend told me I'm insane to post it…ehehehe…before I lose my mind, review…please? **:5**


End file.
